


Can't Stop Feeling This Way

by princessinshiningarmor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fangirls, Jealousy, jealous ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessinshiningarmor/pseuds/princessinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug has feelings towards her little cat and she doesn't like seeing fangirls around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Feeling This Way

They weren’t the teenagers they were used to be.

They were stronger, more resistant, more protective about each other. They were Paris’ superheroes, after all.

Through the years, Ladybug never noticed the feelings growing for Chat Noir inside her. She couldn’t help but get excited whenever she has to patrol with him. She couldn’t help but daydream about him. There were times he found herself thinking about an alley cat. She didn't know what happened to her feelings towards the model, Adrien Agreste. But she knew Chat Noir was attracting her.

She knew Chat Noir grew very well. After every Akuma battle, there were plenty of fangirls around him. They were all trying to touch him. She was feeling annoyed. Not because of the attention on him but the fangirls around him. She didn’t want them to touch him. He was… He was her kitty! She didn’t want anyone beside her to call him Minou, Kitty, Chaton. 

After every Akuma battle, she could feel the anger inside her getting close to explode. The only reason they had their miraculouses was crime-fighting and she couldn’t stand seeing him like that.

She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. The Akuma they’ve been fighting for three hours was nowhere to be seen. They had time until it shows up again. Ladybug walked through the fangirl crowd and ended up next to her partner, Chat Noir.

He had a polite smile on his face. He was talking to his fangirls, hugging them or kissing their cheeks. She furrowed her brows. “Chat Noir,” she called his name. Even Alya was trying to get close to him. “Look, Ladybug!” Alya yelled. He looked at her. “M’lady!” he answered, smiling. She looked at his hand on another girl’s waist. She looked at her partner again, angrily. She bit her bottom lip. “I-I… I’ll be inside.” She said, her voice cracking.

She didn’t care if she bumped into someone. She walked past everyone who started to stop her. She pushed the hotel’s door open and walked to the elevators. “Ladybug!” She heard the familiar voice.

“It’s so nice to see you here! Where’s Chat Noir.” Ladybug glanced at the blonde girl. Chloe smiled at Ladybug. Ladybug sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “He’s out there.” She responded. 

“Then, let me take you to my room and show you my closet! He’ll join us later.” Chloe hugged her. Ladybug tried to push the blonde away. “Chloe, I don-“

“Oh, I knew you wanted to see it!” She yelled with joy. Ladybug felt her bluebell eyes filling with tears. They got into the elevator and pressed the button. Ladybug closed her eyes and leaned her back to the mirror on the elevator. She could hear Chloe talking, but she wasn’t listening to her. 

When the elevator stopped, they took a step out of it. They walked in the gold-coloured hallway to Chloe’s room. The blonde opened the large doors and let the superheroine in.

“We’re going this way!” Chloe shouted and pointed her closet.

Ten minutes later they heard the door shut. Chloe was showing her high-heels and Ladybug was sitting, not interested at all. Cat themed hero walked confidently to them and gazed at Ladybug. Chloe looked at the hero with black leather suit and stood up, pulled him into a tight hug. “Chat Noir, there you are! I knew you’d come.” She tried to kiss his cheek but Chat Noir pushed her away. “Can you leave me alone with Ladybug, Chloe?” Chloe nodded and got out of the room.

Ladybug didn’t look at her partner. She kept her gaze at Chloe’s high-heels.”Ladybug?” He said.

She held the nearest high-heel tightly. “What?” She responded. “What was that, m’lady?” He sat next to her and leaned her back to the wall.

“What was what?” She asked, not looking to him. He took the shoe from her hand and put it on the floor. “Why did you glared at the girls?”

She stared at the floor. “I-I…” She tried to say something. Chat Noir glanced at her. “Ladybug, you’ve been acting strange lately.” He said. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. She blushed and lowered her head. “M’lady?”

“Do you have feelings towards that girl?” She asked furiously. “What girl?” Chat Noir asked. “The girl next to you. You put your hand on her waist.” She said.

Chat Noir laughed. “Are you jealous?” He asked. Ladybug blushed and tried to cover her face with her hair. “Well, you shouldn’t be because this kitty is very loyal to his lady.” 

She didn’t say anything. She rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know what would I do without you, chaton.”

Chat Noir smiled. “Me neither.” He said and kissed the top of her head. “But I’m flattered. About the jealousy thing, I mean.” 

She blushed harder and punched his shoulder.

“Ladybug?” He said.

“Yes, Chat Noir?” She responded.

He made her raise her head with his fingers. “I love you.”

She pressed her coral lips to his pink ones. He blushed lightly and giggled into the kiss. She pulled herself and looked into his green eyes. She smiled and hid her face to his neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
